boardgamemanualsfandomcom-20200213-history
Reels
Reels & Deals: The Movie-Making Card Game is a card game, designed by Asha Agnish and Eric Kesselman, illustrated by Erica Missey, and published in 2008 by Agman Games. The game parodies the American movie industry through illustrations, character names, and game mechanics. Additionally, it includes a card based on Jon Finkel, Magic: The Gathering Hall-of-Famer. The game was awarded the 2008 Seal of Excellence by The Toy ManThe Toy Man: Product Evaluation Summary 7/19/08 and the 2008 Preferred Choice Award by Creative Child Magazine. It was also named to the GAMES 100 for 2009 in the category of Best Family Card Game.The Games 100 2009 It was also named to About.com's Top 10 Card Games of 2008. Top 10 Card Games of 2008 Playing the Game Reels & Deals is played by 2-5 Players with a unique deck of 142 cards. The object of the game is to make money and score points by releasing Films. Players acquire Scripts and hire Actors, Actresses, and Directors to fulfill the requirements of their Scripts. The Player with the highest Score at the end of the game wins. Each Player starts with six cards and pen & paper to keep track of Budget (start with $12 each) and Score (start with 0 points each). Players take turns in a clockwise rotation. Each Player has three Actions per turn. An Action can be spent to do any of the following: * Play a Producer card * Play an Enhancer card * Acquire a Script from the Script Pile (limited to once per turn) * Hire an Actor, Actress, or Director * Sell an Actor, Actress, or Director to the Talent Agency * Start a Bidding War for a card in the Talent Agency * Discard any number of cards from one’s hand for $1 each If a Player has any unspent Actions at the END of her turn, she must draw a card for each remaining Action. If a Player has more than seven cards in hand at the END of her turn, she must discard down to seven cards. Additionally, a Player may spend her entire turn to release a Film for which she has fulfilled all the requirements of the Script. Card Types * Producer: A Producer card has a one time bonus or effect. After it is played, it is placed in the Discard Pile. * Enhancer: An Enhancer card is attached to a Talent or Script card at the time it is played. It usually provides bonus points at the release of a Film. * Script: There are three genres of Scripts: Action, Drama, and Comedy. The genre is listed under the Script’s title. Players may use only one Director on a Script. Every Script lists its minimum required Actors and/or Actresses. Unless the Script says otherwise, Players may cast any number of Actors and Actresses. * Actor and Actress: Actor and Actress cards list a Score for each Script genre. For example, if an Actor shows: Drama = 10 Action = 15 Comedy = 5 he would score 10 points in a completed Drama Script, 15 points in a completed Action Script, or 5 points in a completed Comedy Script. Some Actors and Actresses are designated as Stars. These cards may fulfill a requirement for an Actor or Actress, but Actors and Actresses cannot fulfill a requirement for a Star Actor or Star Actress. * Director: Director cards work exactly like Actors and Actresses. Similar to Stars, some Directors are Mega-Directors. Unless otherwise specified, Mega-Directors may be used on any Script. However, some Scripts require a Mega-Director. References External links * Reels & Deals at Agman Games * Reels & Deals at BoardGameGeek * Eric Kesselman interviewed by Brian David-Marshall and Matthew Wang at Top8Magic Category:Dedicated deck card games